


In His Arms

by Keshire



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshire/pseuds/Keshire
Summary: "A and B have to snuggle together for warmth one night, they can hear the zombies outside but they are calm in each other's arms"Prompt for 500 followers milestone
Relationships: Protagonist & Jack Rutherford, Protagonist/Jack Rutherford
Kudos: 38





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Louis-with-an-s  
> This is my first time posting on this platform, so forgive me if I messed up the format/tagging etc...

\- Never once did you think you would miss the sounds of crickets chirping late a night. Hell, even the muffled chatter of neighbors in apartments would be more comforting at this moment. Instead of cars driving past or the drunken babble of late-night partiers, the outside was filled with broken ankles scuffling against the road and snarls and groans of the undead. Every minute one bumped into a trashcan which made its fellow beasts screech through their rotten teeth.

You weren’t supposed to be hauled up in this building, a pharmacy that had been wiped clean of anything useful, nor were you supposed to be as frightened as you are. You’re a _soldier_ for god’s sake. The only thing keeping you from openly weeping was because of Jack, your partner. If there was anyone you’d want with you, it was him.

Currently, he was scavenging around for supplies. You opted to stay and watch the front. Those walking corpses looked slow and daft, only having the knowledge to bite and tear, but they could actually be terribly sly. Half your team was wiped out easily because members got too cocky; they felt safe with those vests and guns, but once you let one slip through your fingers all of a sudden there were multiple scrambling on top of each other waiting for their turn to take a bite from your neck. The sight was too revolting to look at.

You flinch as one bumps into the boarded window. Finding this place was lucky, but no place was deemed safe just because it was boarded up. Being so defended like this meant someone was already there, they could still be here, but that wasn’t the case this time. Jack and you already checked around before you could even begin to settle. 

You still _weren’t_ settled if that wasn’t clear.

Your eyes were fixated on that door. They still weren’t smart enough to use handles, but they could be persistent enough to break down a door in large groups. You hadn’t moved from your spot since Jack left, till a hand gently touched your shoulder and you jumped away, hand on your gun that was strapped to your thigh. 

“Hey! Hey, it’s just me,” Jack holds his hands up, a thin blanket being held between his fingers. “Don’t go getting trigger happy, that’s what attracted them here in the first place.”

You release a shaky breath, turning your head towards the door again. Noise attracted them. One pop of a gun caused a riot. Your hand relaxes off your pistol and you lean against the counter smeared with dried blood.

“You need to keep calm, you’ll make mistakes if you get too jumpy, like almost _shooting_ your partner." 

"Sorry.”

You lean your head back and take a deep breath. With eyes closed, you take a moment to compose yourself, remembering the happier moments, moments that didn’t include undead monsters and bloody letters spelling cries for help and warnings on every building and wall. It’s as silent as it can get with the growls from outside.

You open your eyes to meet a pair of light blue ones. You end up staring at Jack, he’s doing the same. For a second, his cheeks seem to turn pink, but all too quickly he turns his head and lets out a small cough. He clears his throat.

“I think we should turn in for the night. I want us up early,” Jack unfolds the thin blanket and hands it to you. “This is all I could find.”

The blanket was as thin as a regular shirt, definitely not a material to keep you warm. It wasn’t deathly freezing, but the chilly breeze sneaking through the cracks of the lopsided boards on the window would be enough to give either of you a cold. Besides that, it wasn’t big enough for both of you to share.

Jack had already begun to settle down on the floor in front of the desk. You could see the slight shiver of his body when the breeze flew in. Was he just going to sit and freeze all night?

“I’ll take the first shift, get some rest.” Jack nods to the blanket and gives you a small reassuring smile. 

“We’re indoors, no reason to take shifts.”

“Extra precaution.”

You open your mouth but decide to let it go. You knew he was only doing this because he knew you were too uneasy to sleep through the night, or sleep at all in this case. The thought of that made your heart squeeze. You knew him so well, the two of you were in sync at all times. Just a few glances and the two of you could read exactly what each other were saying, that’s why you were always paired up. It’s why you love him so much.

Jack turns his attention back to the front of the store, counting in his mind every time a shadowy figure of the gruesome monsters passed by. Too focused on what was in front of him, Jack didn’t notice you sit down beside him until shoulders were touching. He looks over as you throw the blanket over your laps.

Just as you thought, it wasn’t big enough. It was only able to cover one leg when shared between two people.

“Hey, I said it’s okay. You’ll need the rest,” Jack tries to push the blanket off, “I’ll be fine for a couple of hours. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“I think catching a cold will be better than catching whatever those things have.” You chuckle. You hadn’t cracked a single joke since you were thrown into this mission. Now, being with Jack suddenly brought back your humor, your comfort.

You threw the blanket over your shoulders. Even though you had it all to yourself, the blanket did little to provide you the warmth you desire. You were shoulder-to-shoulder with Jack. You felt warmer against him than under the blanket. You lean in against him. He stiffens under you. 

_Is he uncomfortable?_

You must’ve been getting too cozy with him. He might be your crush, but he was still your superior, you two were still on a mission, a serious one. Plus, he was going to be your only traveling buddy unless you found other survivors. Being uncomfortable and awkward with him now will be agonizing later on. Luckily, Jack relaxed after a few moments.

Jack wiggles in his position and you assume he was getting numb and uncomfortable, so you scoot down to give him room to move around, but he slinks his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him until your leg was almost laid on top of his. You had slipped from an upright position to a move slanted position that led you to use Jack’s chest as a pillow rather than his shoulder.

Your cheeks burned red, embarrassing heat radiating off you until you couldn’t tell if cuddling for warmth was working or it was just the flames burning in your cheeks. It made the blanket seem like a joke of a tool.

“Warm?” Jack whispers, his eyes looking straight ahead, though his cheeks, too, held a faint trace of red.

“Yeah. Thanks…” You mumble into the blanket curled around your hand. Your eyes droop, the fatigue finally settling in for the first time in hours.

You didn’t imagine that your first affectionate moment with Jack would be during the middle of an apocalypse, but it’s the best damn thing to come out of it so far.


End file.
